


the 2am club

by neonhyacinth



Category: The Loop - Ben Oliver
Genre: 2 am club, Blood, Book series, Children, Everyone is under 18, Inhuman Healing, Injury, Inmates, M/M, Pain, Prison, Time Wasting, Trilogy, Unrequited Lust, Wednesday, alts, cries in new fandom with no fanart or fanfiction, fast healing, i cannot be alone in a fandom, i dont care if you havent read the book, inflictions of torture, its like the maze runner and matrix combined, mlm, naturals, no beta we die like men, no smut because theyre minors, now come dream smp fans, or enbys, or toasters, or women, people need to see this, please i cant be the only one in tis fandom, regulars, stay in school kids, the loop trilogy, theres nothing for this fandom, theyre Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/pseuds/neonhyacinth
Summary: I recently read a book called "the Loop" by ben oliver, and theres no fanbase, its going to be a trilogy and the second one comes out in may. theres gonna be spoilers because many people havent read the series, hence no fanbase. im slowly going insane because i cant talk to anyone about the book. so yeah.now for the actual summaryLuka kane knew malachai was attractive. that much was obvious.
Relationships: Malachai Bannister/Luka Kane, minor malachai bannister/wren, other relationships apply
Kudos: 1





	the 2am club

**Author's Note:**

> please, google the books.
> 
> "the loop" by ben oliver. 
> 
> or "the loop trilogy" by ben oliver
> 
> Chapter 1 is set a week before the book starts.

It was a normal 2am meetup. Every wednesday at 2am the system would go down. Allowing the inmates a few hours of freedom. With two rules, dont talk about what youre in for, and dont tell anyone else.

Luka kane knew malachai was hot, anyone could see that the natural was far from perfect, but still nice to look at. 

and Wren? The alt was beautiful. She has long blonde hair, and nice eyes. She is the definition of perfection.

But Luka? Hes a regular. Why would Wren ever pay attention to him when she has Malachai?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, Guys. Feel free to ask me for any non digital items, and be back in your cell before time runs out. Have fun, and dont be to loud." Wren smiles at the inmates. 

Luka notices how it reaches her eyes, she seems genuinely happy. He looks around the room. Woods and Winchester are plying tongue tennis against a wall. Nothing new. Juno paces, she's aging out soon.

He takes note of Pander sitting down singing one of her seven songs, Alistair appears to be counting. Most likely playing hide and seek with harvey. Lukas suspicions are proved correct when he turns and sees Malachai dragging Harvey out of his cell, whisper screaming whats most likely profanities. 

Luka walks over "stop yelling, you could blow our cover."

Malachai shrugs "he almost locked me out of my cell."

Harvey takes the distraction as a way to escape, and hobbles off, crutches moving at lightning speed.

"okay, yeah..." he trails off and watches Malachais gaze drift to wren. "i hate you." the regular adds.

Malachai raises an eyebrow "yeah? whatd i do?"

Luka sighs. he didnt mean to say that. "youre hot ok, thats not news. youre well aware. and i hate you for it." 

Malachai blinks 'Luka thinks im.. hot?' he wonders. 'luka kane?' "um.. thanks and also, ouch?" he manages.

Luka walks back towards his cell, even though theres another 20 minutes left. He doesnt do well with jealousy.


End file.
